


Unity

by armyofbees



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyofbees/pseuds/armyofbees
Summary: "A feeling rose in his chest, too big for him to contain, and he poured it into his words as he chanted, let it be heard by all those who surrounded him. He decided, after a moment, that the feeling was pride."This is super short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Dreaming With Our Eyes Open by Witt Lowry as I wrote this, so I suppose it's the mood of the piece.

All around him, voices chanted, for hope, for freedom, for unity. If his legs were tired from the walk, John didn’t notice; he’d come all the way across the city, carried by nothing but will and love and the rest of the crowd’s encouragement.

The crowd did not just chant for unity, they  _ were _ unity.  _ Unity through diversity, _ one sign read. Every color surrounded him, people from all walks of life, all brought together for the same purpose.

A feeling rose in his chest, too big for him to contain, and he poured it into his words as he chanted, let it be heard by all those who surrounded him. He decided, after a moment, that the feeling was pride. He was proud–of who he was, of what he was doing, of these people who he was standing next to in the face of injustice.

On his right side was Alexander, left hand holding his and right hand holding their sign, but his attention was not on the march. His eyes were trained on John’s face, admiration and affection and–there it was again–pride. Alexander, who was open and honest and true, who John had finally admitted his feelings for, who had held John when he broke down, who had stood by John’s side as he gave a final  _ fuck you _ to his father. John could think of no one he’d rather have by his side.

On his left side, the crowd stretched. Thousands upon thousands of people of every class, gender, race, and creed. Thousands upon thousands of people, fighting the war that had been raging for thousands of years. Thousands upon thousands of people who, John knew, would win.


End file.
